Samus Aran VS Master Chief VS Mael Radec
Samus Aran VS Master Chief VS Mael Radec is a What-If episode of Death Battle, pitting Samus Aran from Nintendo's Metroid against Master Chief from Microsoft's Halo and Mael Radec from Sony's Killzone. Special Thanks * BMHKain for feedback and help * AWC 24/NAME5B1LLCIPHER and everyone who commented and gave me feedbacks on my battles * DoomFest, MickySR2112, GameboyAdv and everyone from my thumbnails threads Also, please check out BonBooker's [http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Samus_Aran_vs._Master_Chief Samus Aran vs. Master Chief] fight! Rules * Every weapon the fighters used in official games are considered in the fight, at their full potential, without limits for the number of weapons they can carry around (unless it's specified in an official way that it's not just a gameplay limit) * Helpers are only allowed if they support their companion without fighting for/with them, and if said character relies on their help on a daily basis (Ex.: Cortana for Master Chief"') * Vehicles such as starships, jeeps, ecc. 'aren't allowed, but '''smaller tools such as rocket boots are (Ex.: Jetpack for Mael Radec) * The combatants' movesets from official crossover games are considered, but their eventual plots aren't (Ex.: Super Smash Bros. series for Samus Aran) * If a certain weapon/technique/ability ecc. isn't used in the fight, it doesn't mean it wasn't considered. Everything that appears in the character's section was considered. * If you see that some of the informations regarding a character's skills, weapons ecc. are missing, please tell me. :D Description Nintendo, Microsoft and Sony! Their most iconic FPS characters will fight to the death for supremacy! Who's the best armored soldier? Interlude (cues Invader) Wiz: Console wars. From the very beginning, every kid argued with each other to decide which gaming device is the best one. Boomstick: But in reality, it's impossible to say that, as every console generally has different kinds of first-party games! Except for one genre... Sci-Fi first person shooters! Wiz: Each one with an iconic, armored soldier. Like Samus Aran, Nintendo's genetically modified Bounty Hunter. Boomstick: Master Chief, Microsoft's Spartan supersoldier. Wiz: And Mael Radec, Sony's leader of the Helghast Forces. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Samus Aran Boomstick: Ah... Metroid. A series that started good, became even better and... we don't talk about what's happening now. Wiz: Samus Aran was only three years old when the Space Pirates attacked K-2L, the Earth colony in which she lived with Rodney and Virginia Aran, her parents. Boomstick: The Space Pirates, dumb but horrible creatures, destroyed the colony, killing everyone on it! Wiz: Their leader was Ridley, a giant purple dragon- Boomstick: Like if there weren't enough weird monsters. Wiz: ... who killed Rodney and Virginia in front of their daughter. Samus was the only survivor, and she was saved and raised by some Chozos, a race of bird-like aliens from the planet Zebes, amongst the others. Boomstick: She then promised to avenge her parents and became Birdwoman. Wiz: ... no. The two that saved her were Old Bird, an... old Chozo... Boomstick: No shit. Wiz: And Grey Voice, another Chozo that didn't want to save her in the first place. Boomstick: Well, we would have had less researches to do... Wiz: Boomstick! Hovewer... once they returned to Zebes, they infused her with Chozo DNA, to give her their superhuman strenght, agility and speed. When she became an adult, she served the Federation Police to defend the glaxy from invaders. She later became a Bounty Hunter. Boomstick: The Chozos also gave her the Power Suit, the classic sci-fi armor with a lot of guns and cool stuff, except that it doesn't slow her down in any way! Wiz: And that's impressive, as the Chozo DNA gave her an INSANE top speed. Hovewer, the Power Suit doesn't even limit her movements. This suit always comes with a Oxygen Supply Equipment to survive underwater and in outerspace, and the Power Beam, an arm cannon and her main weapon. The Power Beam is not really effective, as it can only kill the weakest enemies. It has a range that goes from 3 to 10 meters, and although it's a recent weapon, it's ineffective with the most powerful weapons, even if they are really old. Boomstick: But the Power Suit and the Power Beam in their default forms aren't useful for Samus's job, the bounty hunter, for this reason they're upgradeable! Wiz: The Power Beam can be upgraded into the Long Beam, which shoots the beams at a longer distance. The Spazer Beam, the Wide Beam and the Wave Beam respectively shoot three separated beams, a wall-like blue projectile and electric beams that pass through walls. The Wide Beam is only available in her Fusion Suit. We'll get to that later. Boomstick: The Charged Beam is a more powerful version of the Power Beam. The Ice Beam freezes her foes, so she can use them as platforms, or destroy them with a Charged Beam! That last one is her favourite tecnique to kill. The Dark and the Light Beam are effective against Light and Dark creatures, and they can petrify and burn her foes respectively. They can be used only with the Dark and Light Power Suits. Wiz: The Diffusion Beam is just like the Charged one, but the projectiles bounce in every direction. The Grapple Beam works perfectly like a Grappling Hook. The Annihilator Beam shoots an homing matter-antimatter blast, and is really powerful. The Nova Beam is by far her most powerful Power Beam upgrade, and it can shoot through Phazite. Samus uses it with the X-Ray Vision. Boomstick: Then we got the homing missiles! Which are... just homing missiles. Wiz: But we aren't done. Not only we have to analyze her visors, suits and her Morph Ball, as in "Metroid Prime: Hunters" she gets the other bounty hunters' weapons. Like the Battlehammer, a gun that rapidly shoots green energy orbs, effective against electricity. Or the Judicator, that uses a sub-zero core to shoot blasts of ice that can bounce. Boomstick: The Volt Driver, that shoots small electric projectiles; the Shock Coil, that delivers mortal electricity shocks. The Magmaul shots balls of magma that bounce on the ground! Wiz: The Imperialist is a Sniper Rifle that shoots a long beam, while the Omega Cannon is by far the most powerful weapon she ever had. Using it could even cause Samus's own death, as it's extremely dangerous for everyone near it. In fact, after shooting, if she doesn't die she lose her senses for a couple of seconds. Boomstick: Holy cow! And let's remember that she shot with it with the same frequency as with her normal guns! Wiz: Samus's Power Suit has various forms useful for various occasions. (W.I.P.) Master Chief Mael Radec Pre-DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE! Results Next time on DEATH BATTLE! Category:McGasher Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles